Jangan dekati aku!
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: chap6update! / 'Naruto-kun, apakah kau sudah menemukan 'true love'-mu? 'Belum'. 'Maukah Naruto-kun menjadi 'true love'-ku' 'Pasti, aku mau Hinata. Aku mau' / kau bisa meminum darahnya, Sas. "Tidaaaaaaaaak!"
1. Chapter 1

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjem karakter tokohnya.

Genre : Romance/mistery

Rate : sekarang K+ tapi selanjutnya kayaknya T

Warning : OOC (mungkin), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

oOo

Hinata adalah gadis yang yang memiliki aura gelap sahingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya meskipun dia sangat cantik. Wajahnya sangat pucat tanpa semburat merah muda di pipinya, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya seperti orang tak pernah tidur manambah aura gelapnya lebih kuat, begitu juga dengan matanya yang hitam kelam yang membuat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. (maaf di sini warna mata Hinata berubah)

Pertengahan musim panas ini, Hinata dengan kakaknya, Hyuga Neji pindah ke Hokaido.

'Dimana ya? Katanya kakak sebelah sini,' kata Hinata dalam hati sambil mencari lokasi sekolah barunya. 'Padahal aku kan mau cari tempat rahasia buat menyendiri,' katanya dalam hati.

Setelah dia berputar-putar ke mana-mana, dia tetap tidak menemukan lokasi di mana sekolahnya berada.

"Huh, nyerah deh," katanya sambil menyandarkan badannya ke pohon besar.

"Kamu cari apa? Kamu bukan orang sini ya?" kata seseorang di belakang Hinata. Orang itu berambut kuning dan memiliki mata biru sappire dengan aura yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata. Dia adalah Naruto.

"Mm, aku baru pindah, dan aku cari SMA 3 Hokaido," jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar tidak terkesan dingin. Saat menjawabnya, Hinata agak gugup karena dia jarang bicara pada orang lain.

"Kau tinggal lurus aja ke sana," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk arah di mana SMA tersebut berada. "Mau ku temani?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Hari sudah mau gelap lho, kau tidak takut?" tanya Naruto yang terkesan ingin maksa untuk ikut.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Hinata dan tanpa babibu meninggalkan Naruto.

'Gadis yang manis,' batin Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Huh, untung saja dia nggak ngikutin, aku sedang lapar tau. Itu dia sekolahannya. Lihat-lihat dulu deh,' kata Hinata dalam hati sambil melihat sekeliling sekolah.

Entah bagaimana Hinata melakukannya, dia sekarang berada di dalam sekolah, padahal pagar sekolah dikunci rapat.

oOo

= beberapa minggu kemudian =

"Aku berangkat," kata Hinata pada kakaknya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata sekolah di sekolah barunya.

'Lekas pulang,' Neji diam saja tetapi Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan kakaknya meski tidak diucapkan.

Hinata pun menyusuri jalan yang dia lewati kemarin malam. Sekarang, Hinata berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, ini masih jam 7 pagi. Padahal sekolahan masuk pada pukul 08.50.

'Itukan gadis yang kemarin,' tiba-tiba sesutu terlintas di benak Hinata. Spontan Hinata pun langsung mencari sesuatu, dan Hinata menemukan sosok manusia yang pernah di temuinya.

"Hai, terlalu pagi untuk barangkat ya?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sedang jogging, sehingga dia sekarang hanya memakai kaos oblong yang ditutupi jaket dan memakai celana panjang yang dipakai para siswa SMA 3 Hokaido.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan langsung meneruskan aktivitas berjalannya.

'Heh? Gadis ini misterius,' pikir Naruto, tetapi kata-kata yang barusan dia pikirkan dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata. Saat mereka di depan sekolahannya, Hinata berhenti dan otomatis Naruto pun juga berhenti.

"Jangan ikuti aku," kata Hinata dengan nada dinginnya yang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya malam yang paling misterius.

"Heh? Hmm, b-baiklah," kata Naruto dengan kebingungan yang menyelimuti kepalanya.

Dengan canggung Naruto melewati Hinata yang masih tak bergerak. Dia menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka. Setiap pagi sekolah hanya dipenuhi oleh anak dari klub basket dan klub football.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Hinata menuju tempat di luar gedung sekolah yang dia temukan saat mengelilingi sekolah dulu.

Hinata menikmati angin yang berhembus. Dia mengeluarkan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, di kalung itu ada sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas. Cicin tersebut adalah cincin ayahnya. Tanpa sadar sititik air mata jatuh dari matanya. Betapa perihnya jika dia mengingat saat itu.

Saat perang saudara terjadi, ayah Hinata ditusuk tepat menuju jantung oleh adiknya. Saat itu Hinata masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan betapa perihnya hidupnya. Ibu Hinata dengan gelap mata menembak adik suaminya yang telah membunuhnya. Dengan isakan tangis, ibu Hinata menuju tubuh suaminya yang terkapar dan memeluk tubuh suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Hinata yang masih berumur 11 tahun dan Neji yang berumur 23 tahun memeluk ibu mereka yang sedang memeluk suaminya.

"Neji, sekarang, ibu serahkan semuanya sepadamu. Kau tahu kan, kapan akan melakukannya? Ibu bisa gila jika tidak ada ayahmu disampiny ibu," kata ibunya sambil melepaskan cincin yang dipakainya dan yang dipakai suaminya serta melepas kalung dengan bandulan cincin emas putih yang cantik. "Ini untuk kalian, dan ini untuk Hinata, kau nanti juga akan sama seperti kita, Nak," katanya kepada Hinata.

"Ma.. mama, a-akan bersama kami kh-kan?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak-isak.

"Mama akan menjemput ayahmu, Hinata. Hinata harus baik-baik bersama kakak ya," kata ibu Hinata.

"Hinata mau ikut mama sajaaaaa..." rengek Hinata. Neji pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat untuk menenagkan Hinata.

"Neji, kau tau kan kapan saatnya, kau pun tau apa yang harus kau lakukan," kata ibu Hinata. Ibu Hinata pun menjauh dari anak-anaknya dan mengarahkan pistol yang dibawanya ke kepalanya. "Hasta la vista," kata ibu mereka sambil menarik palatuk pistol, dan "DOR," tubuh ibunya pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaa..." teriak Hinata saat mendengar suara tembakan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, semuanya telah berakhir," kata Neji kepada Hinata.

"Kakak jahat! Kakak nggak mencegah mama!" kata Hinata sambil memukuli kakaknya. Tetapi, Neji mempererat pelukan kepada Hinata yang berkesan hanya-itu-yang-dapat-kita-lakukan.

"Hiks, hiks," tangis Hinata menjadi-jadi saat mengingat masa itu dan dia semakin erat menggenggam cincin ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan kakaknya muncul dan menyuruh Hinata untuk berhenti menangis. 'Jangan menangis, cepatlah masuk sebelum terlambat,' kata bayangan kakaknya.

Hinata pun menyeka air matanya dan melihat jam. 08.25. Ternyata 1 jam lebih dia melamun. Hinata mulai berjalan ke gerbang sekolah dan langsung menuju kamar mandi cewek untuk mencuci muka.

oOo

"Salam kenal, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya," kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. 'Wah, cantik ya,' 'manis,' 'sedikit dingin ya,' 'tidak senyum sama sekali, seram,' berbagai pikiran terbaca semua oleh Hinata.

"Nah, Hyuga-san, silahkan anda duduk di depan Naruto-kun yang merupakan durian berjalan di kelas ini," kata guru Kakashi kepada Hinata.

"Ahahahaha..." tawa anak satu sekelas menggema di ruang kelas.

"Awas kau ya, Kakashi-sensei!" ancam Naruto yang mengakibatkan tawa anak satu kelas bertambah rame.

"Hei, Namaku Ino," kata Ino kepada Hinata sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Hai, Ino," sapa Hinata sopan.

"Hei, ketemu lagi, namamu Hinata ya? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau pindahan dari ~" *PLETAK*. Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus mendarat sukses di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ahahahahahaha," kelas pun dihiasi dengan tertawaaan anak sekelas.

"Kalau mau kenalan saat istirahat saja," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Uh, selalu aku. Week," kata Naruto lirih.

oOo

'Ding dong,' bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda istrirahat dimulai, dan sorak-sorai murid pun memecah keheningan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak ikut ke kantin?" tanya Ino. "Hei, Naruto, ayo kita main," kata anak yang membawa anjing peliharaannya kepada Naruto. "Oke, tunggu aku," jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar, terima kasih," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri di kelas menggunakan headsetnya, 'Dengan begini aku tidak akan terganggu dengan pikiran mereka,' pikir Hinata. Hinata mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberi oleh gurunya . Saat kelas sudah sepi, Hinata keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Saat sekolah belum pulang, siswa-siswi tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar, jadi Hinata ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Di perpustakaan, Hinata mencari buku yang menarik yang tidak pernah dia baca. Dia terus mencari sampai dia menyerah karena tidak ada buku yang tidak pernah dia baca, sekalipun itu buku pelajaran.

Di tempat lain, Naruto melihati gadis tersebut. Naruto mendekati gadis tersebut, mungkin dia ingin memberi kejutan pada gadis tersebut. Tetapi gadis tersebut sudah menoleh sebelum Naruto memberi kejutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto.

oO TBC Oo

_Maaf ya, jati diri Hinata tidak bisa kuungkapkan pada chapter ini. Baru kali ini aku membuat ffn yang serius karena akunya sendiri tidak bisa serius. Jika anda ingin mengetahui siapa Hinata sebenarnya silahkan anda baca chapter dua. Tapi, sebelum saya update, mohon reviewnya dari para readers dan author yang lain. Dan tolong beri support ya... ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjem karakter tokohnya.

Genre : Romance/mistery

Rate : sekarang K+ tapi selanjutnya kayaknya T

Warning : OOC (mungkin), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

oOo

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku.

"E-enggak, cuma lihat-lihat buku di sini saja," kata Naruto gugup.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih pura-pura melihat-lihat buku. Tapi "Patss," Naruto menarik lengan Hinata yang hendak pergi.

"Aah," kata Hinata tersentak karena kaget, Hinata pun menarik lengannya kembali. 'Untung saja,' batin Hinata.

"Eh, mm, maaf," kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Jangan sentuh aku jika kau tak ingin tertular penyakit," kata Hinata asal ceplos. Padahal Hinata juga nggak punya penyakit. Dia sehat wal'afiat kok. Hanya saja mukanya pucat seperti orang mati.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto seperti orang yang nggak ngorekin kuping 1 tahun.

"Never mind," kata Hinata acuh. Dan dia pun cari tempat untuk membaca buku yang sudah dipilihnya. Naruto lantas mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Huh? Aku hanya ingin berteman kok," kata Naruto.

"Aku bertaruh, kau tidak akan nyaman jika berteman denganku," kata Hinata dingin.

"Kenapa sih? Dari tadi ngomong nggak jelas," gerutu Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Tarrr~," suara kilat yang diikuti oleh suara jeritan murid-murid sambil menutup telinganya. Aneh, menang aneh. Hari yang cerah sekarang diselimuti oleh awan hitam dan alunan petir yang menggelegar.

'Gawat,' batin Hinata berbicara. Hinata melihat keadaan di luar melalui jendela perpustakaan.

'Aku tidak pernah bisa lepas darinya,'sambung batin Hinata sambil melihat sesosok orang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Dia pun langsung berlari keluar untuk menemui sesosok yang dia lihat di luar sekolah.

'Mau pergi kemana dia?' batin Naruto yang sambil melihati Hinata yang berlari keluar melewati kerumunan manusia yang berada di perpustakaan. Tak heran jika beberapa jatuh karena tabrakan Hinata. Naruto pun mengembil langkah seribu untuk mengikutinya.

"Permisi, permisi," kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Hinata.

Di luar perpustakaan, Naruto mencari seseorang berambut violet. Dan Naruto pun menemukan siluet dengan rambut violet yang sedang menuju ke gerbang. Secepat kilat, Naruto menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

'Lho? Mana Hinata? Lho? Gerbangnya dibuka? Pak satpamnya mana? Pak satpam kok bengong aja sih, liat gerbang dibuka gitu?' seribu tanya langsung terlontar dari makanan kucing, eh, batin naruto.

Tanpa babibu, Naruto keluar gerbang untuk memastikan apakah Hinata keluar. Dan pemandangan selanjutnya adalah _pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan_, batin Naruto.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang terlihat tua karena garis di pipinya bersama Hinata. Dan adegan yang sedang dilihat Naruto adalah pemuda itu sedang mau m... mencium leher Hinata? Sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Naruto tanpa berfikir dulu.

"Ah, dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau mengikutiku, huh?" teriak Hinata dengan nada marah. Hinata merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Siapa dia, Nona?" tanya si Pamuda Tua itu.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Pergilah!" usir Hinata.

Tapi, pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan perkataan Hinata. Dia malah mendekati Naruto.

'Dia pikir aku takut?' pikiran Naruto masih bisa dibaca oleh Hinata. Hinata pun hanya bisa bergumam, "Bodoh".

Naruto sudah berniat untuk meninju wajahnya, tetapi, entah kenapa Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan dia hanya diam seperti orang yang sedang dihipnotis. Mirip seperti satpam tadi.

Saat si Pemuda Tua itu sudah berada di samping Naruto, dia berkata, "Untung aku sudah kenyang. Kau menjadi korbanku selanjutnya, setelah adikku. Tolong jaga Hinata". Katanya sambil menyeringai, seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Pergi kau, Itachi!" usir Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi oleh Hinata. Dan dalam sekejap mata, Itachi sudah menghilang.

Sekarang hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata yang masih memegangi lehernya. "Hei, apa kau masih tetap di situ, huh?" tanya Hinata dengan nada merintih di sela-sela nada marahnya.

"Huh? Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dengan lehermu?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Stop! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku punya penyakit mematikan. Jika kau tak mau tertular jangan dekati aku!" gertak Hinata. Tetapi Naruto tetap tidak menghiraukan omongan Hinata. Dia pun semakin mendekat.

"Emangnya kamu sakit apa sih? Kudis?" kata Naruto agak marah. Naruto pun mengambil tangan Hinata yang memegang lehernya untuk melihat leher Hinata. Tapi, Naruto tersentak kaget karena sesuatu.

"Kok kamu dingin banget?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, aku terkena penyakit," kata Hinata bersikeras. Saat itu juga, Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kulihat lehermu," kata Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hinata dingin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

Hinata bangun dan berjalan ke dalam sekolah. Naruto untuk beberapa saat hanya bisa terdiam dan bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berfikir tentang perkataan Itachi kepada Naruto. Meskipun Itachi hanya berbisik kepada Naruto, tapi Hinata mendengarnya.

'Anak kucing itu sedang dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku pulang saja? Aku merasa sangat lemah. Jam sekolah masih panjang. Tidak aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan mengawasi anak kucing itu,' batin Hinata.

Hinata pun berjalan menuju kelasnya dan Naruto hanya mengikutinya. Sepertinya pelajaran telah dimulai. Lorong sudah tak penuh oleh murid-murid.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat Kakashi-sensei berdiri di samping seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Hinata, Sasuke.

"Hyuga-san, silahkan masuk dan duduk," tawar Kakashi kepada Hinata.

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata pun melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

"Ehem, Naruto, siapa menyuruhmu duduk?" tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Heh? Hyuga kau suruh duduk, jadi aku juga kan?" kata Naruto cengo.

"Peraturan dari mana itu? Menurut buku Tatang Sutarma, Naruto harus berdiri di pojokan satu jam pelajaran."

"Nah loh? Peraturan dari mana tuh?" tanya Naruto yang masih shock.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah dua jam pelajaran," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya ampun, untung aku puasa hukuman," kata Naruto sambil meratapi nasib dan soundbackground yan terdengar adalah suara 'haha' dari murid yang menyaksikan adegan barusan.

"Yah, anak-anak. Jangan pedulikan Naruto. Ternyata, hari ini, kita tidak hanya kedatangan satu murid baru, tetapi dua murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Nak," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lepas setelah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, senyum yang diperlihatkannya itu adalah ucapan 'senang bertemu kembali' untuk Hinata.

'Wah, gagah ya,', 'waw, waw, waw,', 'cakep,' dan segala pujian menarik sedang dipikirkan oleh semua murid di kelas. Tapi hanya satu yang tidak berfikiran begitu, yaitu Hinata.

Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Senang atau malah sedih. Senang karena bertemu dengan pemuda pujaannya itu, dan sedih karena dia akan terlibat dengan perang saudara yang bisa merenggut nyawa.

"Uchiha-san bisa duduk di sebelah Hyuga-san," sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Baik," kata Sasuke sambil ojigi kepada guru barunya sebelum menuju tempat yang dimaksud gurunya.

'Apa kabar?' pikir Sasuke setelah duduk di tempatnya dan sedang memandangi Hinata.

'Itachi menemuiku tadi,' pikir Hinata sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke.

'Kau baik-baik saja?' tanya Sasuke melalui pikirannya.

'Itachi mengambil milikku setengah, mungkin. Aku lemah sekarang,' jelas Hinata.

'Oh, maaf jika aku membawa masalah ke sini,' pikir Sasuke.

'Tidak, aku senang bisa melihatmu. Tapi kita memang mempunyai masalah. Kau lihat anak berambut kuning yang berdiri di depan?' pikir Hinata.

Sasuke pun melihat ke depan untuk melihat. Tetapi ada yang lebih menarik ketimbang Naruto sendiri, yaitu pikirannya.

'Aduh, aku dilihatin sama anak baru itu. Ah, sebel. Kenapa mereka deket banget sih? Padahal mereka baru ketemu udah pandang-pandangan. Ah, sebel sebel,' pikir Naruto.

'Ah, sepertinya aku punya saingan baru nih,' pikir Sasuke kepada Hinata sambil memandang mata Hinata kembali.

'Huh?' pikir Hinata sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

'Dia menyukaimu Hinata. Kau tidak membaca pikirannya ya?' tanya Sasuke.

'Aku tidak mau membaca privasi orang. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukainya,' pikir Hinata.

'Lalu, langkah selanjutnya apa?' tanya Sasuke.

'Kau tau kan penangkal sihirnya, kita harus mencarinya dan memberikannya pada si Manusia Kucing itu. Kasihan, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah kita,' pikir Hinata.

'Tapi, di mana kita mendapatkan ganja itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

'Aku akan bolos besok, dan kau awasi anak itu,' pikir Hinata.

'Tapi, itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Lebih baik aku yang mencarinya. Beritahu aku di mana tempatnya,' pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata.

ooOTBCOoo

_Ye ye ye, y e ye ye. *nari-nari gaje*. Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Eh, gimana nih, gimana? Aneh ya? Bikin bingung ya? Itulah tujuanku. XD_

_Jangan lupa review para readers dan author lainnya. Arigatou gozaimasu._


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjem karakter tokohnya.

Genre : Romance/mistery

Rate : kayaknya udah mulai T tapi rada menjurus ke M karena bloody-nya.

Warning : OOC (oke), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

oOo

.

'Tapi, itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Lebih baik aku yang mencarinya. Beritahu aku di mana tempatnya,' pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata.

'Hei, hadaplah depan. Nanti ada kecurigaan yang muncul jika kita bicara seperti ini,' pikir Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

'Hei, kasihan juga anak rambut kuning itu. Kau bisa membantunya kan? Aku sudah lemah, tidak bisa memakai kekuatan,' pikir Hinata.

'Akan kucoba,' jawab Sasuke melalui pikiran.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian kakashi-sensei bicara, "Naruto, silahkan duduk!"

'Heh? Kenapa nih guru? Satu jam pelajaran aja belum selesai. Ah, mending diem aja. Daripada nanti dia berubah pikiran,' pikir Naruto yang jalan menuju kursinya.

Mendengar pikiran Naruto, Sasuke hanya cekikikan di dalam pikirannya. Bagi Sasuke, membaca pikiran adalah hiburan buatnya. Membaca pikiran yang aneh, lucu, dan dia bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang lagi terancam bahaya.

Pelajaran pun berjalan cepat. Sesekali Hinata memandang Sasuke yang pura-pura memperhatikan guru. Padahal dia sedang membaca pikiran murid satu kelas.

'Hei, jangan kau baca pikiran mereka. Itu privasi mereka tau,' kata Hinata kepada Sasuke melalui pikirannya.

'Toh, aku tidak akan membicarakannya,' pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Berkali-kali Sasuke dan Hinata berbicara melalui pikiran mereka. Berkali-kali juga Naruto cemburu akibat pemandangan tersebut. Yang Naruto pikirkan adalah sangat romantis jika bisa pandang-memandang seperti mereka dan itu yang membuat Naruto ingin mencaritahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Di saat pelajaran kosong, Sasuke menarik kursinya ke bangku Hinata. Naruto pun hanya bisa melihat mereka dari belakang.

'Kenapa mereka tidak berbicara sih?' pikir Naruto.

'Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?' tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata melalui pikirannya.

'Huh? Tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat kok,' pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

'Gimana kalo kita bicara dengan cara manusia normal? Sepertinya Naruto itu mencurigai kita,' kata Sasuke.

"Jadi gimana kabar keluargamu?" tanya Hinata asal untuk menutupi kecurigaan Naruto.

"Baik kok. Ya, kecuali masalah yang itu. Tau kan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, pastinya, aku tau tentang masalah itu," kata Hinata.

'Kau tau aku nggak biasa bicara begini,' kata Hinata dalam pikirannya setelah berbicara.

"Itulah alasanmu diam kan?" kata Sasuke tanpa melalui pikirannya. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hei, aku nanti boleh mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Pasti Neji senang bertemu denganmu," kata Hinata. Dan jawaban itu membuat Naruto semakin cemburu.

"Oh, ya. Gimana kabar kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baik. Seperti biasa," jawab Hinata.

Ding dong. Bel berbunyi menadakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai.

"Aku ke lokerku dulu. Tunggu aku di tempat dulu," kata Hinata langsung pergi.

Saat Hinata berjalan menuju lokernya, Ino memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hinata, hei, kau sepertinya akrab dengan anak baru tadi," kata Ino.

"Huh? Kami berteman saat kecil," kata Hinata.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Ino.

"Huh? Nggak kok. Kita cuma temen," jawab Hinata.

"Huh, syukur. Aku boleh mendekatinya kan?" tanya Ino.

"Huh? Hm, boleh saja, tapi tanya saja sama anaknya sendiri," kata Hinata.

"Okey, makasih," kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Ino.

Hinata tampak bingung dengan pikiran Ino tadi. Maka dari itu, Hinata mengatakan kata 'huh' berkali-kali. Karena apa yang diucapkan Ino dengan pikiran Ino sangat berbeda.

Hinata pun tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Karena yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah menemui seseorang yang mencuri hatinya, Sasuke. Hinata berjalan dengan cepat untuk menemui Sasuke di tempat Hinata memandangi cincinnya tadi pagi sebelum masuk. Hinata mendekati pohon yang teduh dan di baliknya berdiri sesosok berambut raven. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Aku sangat senang kau kembali," kata Hinata.

"Sudah sangat lama ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya. Dan Sasuke pun menghapus air mata yang telah menetes di pipi Hinata. Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Hinata memikirkan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu. Kejadian di mana ayahnya terbunuh, dan di mana ibunya bunuh diri.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Dan mereka pun berciuman. Angin sepoi-sepoi seakan mengerti keadaan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak mengerti keadaan sekarang? Jika emosi mereka bisa membuat cuaca dan suasana berubah drastis.

Sedangkan di tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ, ada Naruto yang mengintip dari balik pohon yang jauh. Naruto merasakan kesebalan di situ. Untung saja emosi naruto tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah cuaca atau pun suasana. Jika Naruto dapat melakukan hal itu, Sasuke dan Hinata pasti akan tau akan keberadaannya. Meski Naruto berada di tempat yang jauh.

Setelah mereka berciuman, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba, tubuh Hinata memberat.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih dipelukannya. Sasuke pun menidurkan Hinata di pangkuannya.

'Aduh, gimana nih? Hinata pingsan ya? Aduh, aku harus nolong nih. Jangan-jangan nanti malah diapa-apain sama tuh bocah,' pikir Naruto.

Dengan nekat, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia pingsan, sepertinya dia kelelahan," jawab Sasuke bohong. Padahal dia tau penyebab kenapa Hinata pingsan. Kehabisan darah.

"Hinata dingin sekali," kata Naruto kaget saat menyentuh kulit Hinata.

'Ya iyalah, dia kan kekurangan darah,' batin Sasuke.

"Akan kubawa ke rumahku untuk kurawat dan aku akan menghubungi kakaknya," kata Sasuke sambil membopong Hinata.

"A-aku ikut!" kata Naruto.

"Eh? Hm, baiklah," kata Sasuke.

"Hm, rumahmu di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Dekat kok, itu dia," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke rumah kecil yang sudah tua tetapi kokoh. Kemudian Sasuke menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

"Kau pindahan ya?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian berteman?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sejak kecil, leluhurku dan leluhurnya adalah kerabat. Tak sepantasnya orang biasa tau," kata Sasuke.

'Maksudmu aku nggak boleh tau gitu?' pikir Naruto.

"Oh, sayang sekali ya," kata Naruto.

"Jangan kaget ya jika kau melihat ruanganku," kata Sasuke saat di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia pun mengambil kunci rumah mungilnya dan membuka pintunya.

(O.O) wajah Naruto saat melihat ruangan Sasuke.

Ruangan yang sangat berantakan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku, kaset, lempengan hitam, dan benda-benda antik lainnya.

"Dammit! Ruangan kecil dengan barang-barang antik yang mewah! Dan tanpa kasur! Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai penyakit insomnia dan aku terbiasa tidur terduduk," jawab Sasuke sambil menidurkan Hinata di kursinya.

"Dan sekarang? Gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisakah kau ke Rumah Sakit Ookitsu? Neji bekerja di situ. Tanya kepada penjaga, bilang padanya Hinata pingsan," kata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya Hinata dibawa sekalian ke sana," usul Naruto.

"Tidak, dia tidak suka bau rumah sakit," kata Sasuke bohong.

"Ba–baiklah, aku akan kembali secepatnya," kata Naruto yang langsung pergi.

Sasuke kebingungan. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?

'Aku harus melakukan ini,' pikirnya.

Dia mengambil pisau. Pisau antik dengan ukiran uchiha. Kemudian dia menyayat pergelangan tangannya tepat pembuluh nadinya.

Darah kental pun keluar dari tangan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Dan sang Uchiha mengarahkan tetesan-tetesan darah tersebut ke mulut Hinata. Hinata sang sebelumnya pucat pasi, kini ada semburat merah muda di pipinya. Pertanda adanya darah dalam tubuhnya.

Hyuuga Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil menepis tangan sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Hey, ini demi kabaikanmu," paksa Sasuke. Sasuke memegang kepala Hinata dengan tangan lainnya agar gadis Hyuuga itu tak bergerak.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup," kata Hinata sembari menolak darah yang akan menetes ke dalam mulut mungilnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi," kata Sasuke dan tiba-tiba sayatan di tangan Sasuke menghilang.

"Tok tok tok," suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar oleh dua makhluk yang berada di dalam.

"Biar kubuka," kata Sasuke tapi tertunda untuk sementara karena Hinata menarik lengannya.

"H-hati-hati," kata Hinata.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dan seseorang yang berdiri di depn pintu adalah...

"Kakak,"

oO TBC Oo

Huaaaa.. saya menepati janji saya kan? Maret Maret. Walupun nyaris ke April. Ehem, para readers dan author saya mohon review dan do'a karena sebentar lagi saya UNAS. Maaf kalo setelah ini bakal updatenya lama. Saya berharap banyak review, agar saya tidak malas untuk meneruskan fic ini setelah UNAS ataupun sebelum.

**KRITIKAN DAN SARAN**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**V  
V  
V**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : sudah kutuliskan di chapter sebelumnya?

Genre : Romance/mystery

Rated : T semi M. Huahahah. *ketawa nista*. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan lho. Ratednya ganti M buat jaga-jaga tentang bloodynya, tenang saja, tidak ada lemonnya kok.

Warning : OOC (oke), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

A/N : ini memang fiction NaruHina. Tapi ada SasuHina-nya. Tenang saja akhirnya NaruHina kok. Diceritanya nanti Sasuke ngalah buat Naruto. [stop]. Udah segitu saja infonya. Nanti nggak seru kalau diceritakan lebih lanjut.

oOo

.

"H-hati-hati," kata Hinata.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah seseorang yang ditemui Hinata saat istirahat.

"Kakak,"

"Hai, Sasuke. Lama tak berjumpa," kata pemuda berjubah motif awan cina tersebut. Seringaian yang mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ya, memang sudah lama," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hm, bau yang segar," kata Itachi sambil melihat cairan merah kental yang menetes dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Perlahan, cairan yang mengalir di pergelangan tangan Sasuke mulai naik. Darahnya masuk kembali ke dalam luka yang disayatnya. Luka di pergelangan tangannya pun hilang seketika.

"Hai, Hinata. Apa kabarmu?" kata Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih teringat kejadian tadi siang yang membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"Apakah kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, sayang. Padahal aku berniat baik. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul. Apakah itu tidak menjadi pengecualian?"

"Jawabanku tetap tidak karena kau berfikir untuk menyakiti Hinata. Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi kan? Bertarung selama berhari-hari? Itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, karena kau Si Pembaca Pikiran dan aku Si Petarung. Mungkin kita harus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan," ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan meladenimu. Kau berubah semenjak bersama Madara, meskipun dia sudah mati sejak dulu," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah, itu sudah sangat-sangat lama, bahkan aku tidk ingat kapan tepatnya itu terjadi. Mungkin tumpukan buku diari di belakangmu mencatat sesuatu dan aku ingin mengetahuinya," kata Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke," teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Seseorang berambut kuning membawa seseorang, bukan, tidak cocok untuk jenisnya sekarang. Sesosok. Ya, sesosok pria berambut coklat.

"Naruto," gumam Sasuke.

"Dia yang kau sebut Neji~," tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti bicara karena sesosok pria yang lebih muda dari pada Neji sedang berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Hei, kita bertemu siang tadi," kata Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Kau," kata Naruto geram.

"BUAK," tinjuan dari Naruto mendarat di pipi Itachi.

"Hei, bodoh," kata Sasuke sambil melerai Naruto yang ingin menambah tonjokan di pipi Itachi.

Hinata yang mendengar ribut-ribut di depan rumah Sasuke pun memeranikan diri untuk keluar.

"Neji-niichan," ucap Hinata yang hendak menghampiri Neji.

'Keluarlah anak manis,' pikiran Itachi saat itu membuat Hinata mengurungkan niat untuk keluar rumah.

"Manis sekali, klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang tersisa berkumpul. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta? Jarang-jarang kita berkumpul seperti ini," kata Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Itachi," kata Neji.

"Hei, begitukah sikapmu kepada orang yang telah menolongmu ini?" ucap Itachi.

"Itu sudah lama kan? Tidak pantas kita membicarakan hal yang lalu. Apalagi, setelah kau berusaha untuk mencelakai Hinataku," kata Neji dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kuharap kita akan berkumpul lagi," kata Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, tidak akan," Itachi pun menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar kata ang keluar dari mulut pria Hyuuga tersebut.

"Itukah yang kau lihat di masa depan? Ah, tapi itu belum tentukan? Atau salah satu dari kita~," kalimat Itachi terpotong karena Neji mendorongnya.

"Pergilah! Tampaknya kau kelelahan karena kau terjatuh saat aku mendorongmu," kata Neji.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Itachi pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Ke mana dia tadi?" tanya Naruto cengo.

Hinata yang dari tadi tercengang, kini jatuh. Untungnya Sasuke menahannya agar gadis Hyuuga tersebut tidak langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk, Kak," kata Sasuke.

'Aneh, kenapa tadi aku tidak dipersilahkan? Sedangkan Neji~. Dasar aneh,' pikir Naruto.

Neji membopong Hinata dan mendudukannya di kursi tadi. Satu-satunya kursi di rumah Sasuke yang mungil tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah agak lebih baikan," jawab Hinata.

'Kau meminumkan darah?' tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang kemudian mengangguk pertanda jawaban 'iya'.

"Oya, kenapa kalian cepat sekali?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Neji. Sasuke hanya mengusahakan agar suasana tidak sepi.

"Aku tadi bertemu Neji-san di halte. Kupikir dia dokter dan ternyata benar dan yang paling ajaib lagi dia adalah orang yang aku cari," jelas Naruto.

"Aku tadi pagi melihatnya, sebelum Hinata berangkat," tambah Neji. Kata-kata Neji barusan hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Hinata dan Sasuke. Karena mereka mengetahui kata-kata 'melihatnya' melalui pikiran Neji.

Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia ingin bertanya banyak hal tetapi dia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Dia pun berniat untuk bertanya kepada Hinata besok jika Hinata masuk.

"Apa kau masih bisa melakukan perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Kupikir bisa," jawab Hinata.

"Lebih baik ku sewakan mobil. Mobilku sedang di bengkel, jadi tidak bisa menggunakannya," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau memakai mobilku? Liburan ini aku tinggal di sini bersama kakek dan nenekku," tawar Naruto.

"Kupikir bukan ide yang buruk," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau mengambilnya?" suruh Neji dengan sopan.

"Oke. Ayo," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Hei, hei, hati-hati," kata Sasuke yang hampir jatuh karena tarikan Naruto.

"Tolong jelaskan! Aku tak tau maksud pembicaraan kalian. Pembicaraan bersama orang yang bernama Itachi tadi," kata Naruto.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah nenek dan kakek Naruto.

"Itachi tadi adalah kakakku, tapi itu di masa lalu. Klan Hyuuga dan klan Uchiha merupakan sahabat begitu juga kakakku. Tapi tidak setelah dia bertemu Madara Uchiha. Madara bukanlah klan Uchiha asli. Dia mempengaruhi kakakku menjadi jahat. Memburu~. Ah, tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya, cukup itu saja yang kau tau," jelas Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka gadis Hyuuga itu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah cukup lama. Saat aku dipanggil Neji untuk menolong Hinata. Aku tak menyukai kejadian itu," kata Sasuke lesu seakan ingat sesuatu.

"Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"

"Ya, Hinata. Itachi menolong Neji, aku menolong Hinata. Begitulah hubungan Hyuuga dengan Uchiha. Ah, lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan ini," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan membicarakan ini," kata Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan di keheningan. Saat berada di depan rumah nenek dan kakek Naruto...

"Hey, kau tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak masuk jika tidak ada yang mempersilahkan," kata Sasuke.

"Masuklah," kata Naruto dan Sasuke bisa masuk sekarang.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto saat masuk ke dalam rumah grandparents-nya.

"Okaerinasai," jawab seseorang yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ji-Jiraya?" ucap Sasuke cengo saat melihat sosok pria rambut putih yang panjang.

"Eh? Siapa kau? Beraninya memanggilku dengan nama itu tanpa embel-embel," kata Jiraya menghentikan kegiatan membaca korannya.

"Kau mengenalnya Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lupa? Sasuke. Klan Uchiha," kata Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan Jiraya.

"Eh? Siapa? Tukang sayur?" kata Jiraya cengo yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke ngegubrak bareng.

"Hm, pasti ada di sini," kata Sasuke sambil melihat barang-barang di ruangan itu, mencari sesuatu.

"Hey, kau mencari apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini dia," kata Sasuke saat menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Kau tak ingat? H-U?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan benda yang dicarinya tadi. Daun maple emas dengan ukiran H-U di sisi depan dan kata-kata yang panjang di sisi lainnya.

"Hei, hei, kau dapat merusaknya," teriak Jiraya sambil merebut barang yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut ini?" tanya seseorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat lebih muda dari pada Jiraya.

"Aku saja tidak tahu. Temanku mengambil hiasan daun maple dan menunjukkannya kepada kakek," kata Naruto menjelaskan pada perempuan itu.

"Kakek? Dia kakekmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kira?"

"Tsu-Tsunade?" kata Sasuke tercengang melihat sosok wanita yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Siapa kau, Nak?" tanya wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangan Hyuuga Hinata," kata Sasuke.

'A-apa?'

oO TBC Oo

Mohon baca [ada infonya]

Kenni : Yay. Komplikasi!

Kei : Saya penasaran.

Kenni : Penasaran apanya?

Kei : Apa hubungannya Jiraya dan Tsunade dengan Sasuke dan Hinata? Lalu SASUKE ITU TUNANGANNYA HINATA? Huaaaa... Naruto yang malang.

Kenni : Sini aku kasih tau. Psst.. psst.. pssttt...

Kei : Oh, jadi nanti akhirnya Hinata sama Naruto?

Kenni : *angguk-angguk*

Kei : Oh,..

Kenni : Buat para readers yang kecewa karena NaruHina-nya tidak bisa ditambilkan di sini mohon maaf.

Kei : Kau lupa sama support review readers terhadap flame tuh? *nunjukin flame di kotak review*

Kenni : Hiks hiks, saya jadi terharu. Makasih deh. Tapi saya tidak akan jatuh hanya karena flame. Saya nggak akan ngehapus tuh flame karena saya bukan pengecut. Lagian kalau saya ladeni sama aja dong, aku dengan si flamer. Jadi kalian ngeflame juga nggak papa. Saya menafsirkan itu agar saya membuat fiksi yang lebih baik.

Kei : Bilang aja nggak tau cara ngehapus.

Kenni : Salah satunya itu sih. *plak*

Kei : Gubrak. Udah ah, tuh minta reviewnya!

Kenni : Maaf yang review di chapter sebelumnya belum sempat saya jawab. Karena saya hanya sempat update dan publish fic.

Kei : Baca fic terbaru. _A bloody travel_ dan _April Mop_.

Kenni : Bagi para pecinta NaruHina baca fic kami yang judulnya **"A BLOODY TRAVEL"**.

Kei : Sekian dari kami...

_**Oo kolom promosi oO**_

**A Bloody Travel** : NaruHina (For FFC) [fantasy / romance]

**A Complex Love** : SasuHina [Romance / humor / friendship]

**April Mop** : Naruto [Humor / Friendship]

**Jangan Dekati Aku!** : NaruHina [Romance / mystery]

**True Love Never Ends** : GaaIno (For GIST) [Romance / Tragedy]

_**Oo kolom promosi oO**_

**Kenni : MINTA REVIEWNYAAAA..**

**Kei : Flamenya yang banyak ya (?). Biar tuh Author seneng.**

**V  
V  
V**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : Jendral MK (?)

Genre : Romance/mystery

Rated : T semi M. Huahahah. *ketawa nista*. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan lho. Ratednya ganti M buat jaga-jaga tentang bloodynya, tenang saja, tidak ada lemonnya kok.

Warning : OOC (oke), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

A/N : DARI SINI *wooops, caps kepencet*, NaruHina! Woooo uuuu wooooo... *nari gaje* *ditandang* [readers : cepetaaaaaaan!]. Oke, saudara-saudara, check it out!

~X~

'A-apa?' batin Naruto.

"Eh? Bentar, keluarga Hyuuga? Dan kau, keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade.

"Benar! Kau ingat?"

"Tidak," kata Tsunade yang sukses membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Eh, Naruto, ayo kita pergi. Aku menyerah dengan mereka," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Aku keluar," pamit Naruto kepada kakek-neneknya.

Di dalam mobil, di perjalanan pendek menuju rumah Sasuke, terjadi percakapan kecil antara keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tunangannya Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Oh," Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

"Tapi dibatalkan," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mempertajam pendengarannya karena suara Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar.

"Dibatalkan? Kenapa? Kurasa kau cocok dengan Hyuuga," kata Naruto.

"Itu karena penasehat keluarga. Ah, itu sudah sangat lama."

"Sudah sangat lama? Kata-katamu seakan kau itu sudah hidup berabad-abad," komen Naruto.

'Itu memang benar'.

~X~

"Sasuke, kau jaga Hinata dibelakang, aku yang akan menyetir," kata Neji seraya membopong Hinata ke bangku penumpang.

Naruto duduk disebelah bangku pengemudi. Dan sesekali, Naruto melihat Hinata dan Sasuke dari kaca mobil.

'Apa Naruto benar-benar suka Hinata?' batin Sasuke yang sedari tadi membaca pikiran Naruto.

~X~

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, Hinata akan lebih baik besok," kata Neji yang sedang menggendong paggy-back Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami pulang. Ayo Naruto! Kau yang menyetirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Okay," jawab Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah...

"Kau menyukai Hinata ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ma-maksudku, aku suka Hinata hanya sebagai teman," jelas Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya," kata Sasuke seakan menvonis Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hanya sebagai teman kok," Naruto terlihat gugup.

"Tidak. Kau menyukainya lebih dari teman. Aku tau sejak pertama. Sejak kau berdiri di depan kelas," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Yang benar saja aku menyukai seorang gadis yang namanya saja baru tau tadi pagi," kata Naruto yang berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa yang kau katakan tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Naruto yang masih fokus dengan menyetirnya.

"Mangaku sajalah Naruto. Kau tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran," kata Sasuke sembari menampakkan seringaiannya.

Naruto mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Menatap dalam-dalam sosok makhuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau menakutkan, Sas."

"Ya, memang seharusnya kau takut. Aku bisa menyerangmu. Dan di dalam mobil ini hanya ada kita dan tidak ada saksi mata. Dan lagi, aku sedang lapar," kata Sasuke yang menatap lurus di depan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Klanku. Aku dan kakakku. Kami makhluk yang sama. Dan makanan kami adalah manusia," kata Sasuke dan saat menoleh kepada Naruto, mata onyx-nya berubah menjadi merah.

"..."

~X~

"Ohayou".

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," jawab salah satu siswi dalam kelas.

"Hey, Naruto. Kau kehujanan ya?"

"Iya, tadi payungku aku kasih ke anjing yang dibuang," jawab Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau tak pernah berubah ya!"

Naruto selalu dikerubungi teman-temannya. Tidak cowok tidak cewek, cemua suka berteman dengan Naruto.

"O-ohayou," Hinata memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hey, Hinata, kau kehujanan juga ya?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Kau membawa baju ganti?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak".

"Hey, Ino, Tenten, kalian bawa baju ganti?" tanya Naruto kepada dua siswi yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Aku? Aku tidak bawa, mungkin Tenten bawa," kata Ino.

"Ada, di lokerku," jawab Tenten.

"Baju ganti yang setahun lalu?" tanya Ino.

"Hihihi, kau membutuhkannya, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan".

~X~

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan memakainya, Hinata," kata Ino.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Kau sudah menaruhnya selama setahun di sana," kata Ino.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata.

"Wah, dia tertawa. Jadi terharu," kata Tenten sambil menyapu setitik air mata yang keluar.

"Kau ini tomboy tapi mudah terharu. Dasar aneh!"

"Tapi aku baru tau kalau Hinata tertawa itu suasana jadi menyenangkan," kata Tenten dan Hinata pun ber-blushing-ria.

~X~

"Aku pulang duluan," Hinata berpamitan kepada Ino dan Tenten.

"Hati-hati, ya!"

Hinata berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat dimana Hinata jatuh dipangkuan Sasuke. Tempat dimana Hinata cari sebelum masuk sekolah. Tempat dimana Hinata menangis membayangkan masa lalunya.

Saat Hinata mendekat, Hinata melihat seseorang dari balik pohon.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata. Ini tempat favoritmu ya?"

"Iya," jawab Hinata sembari mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus anjing kecil.

"Tadi aku melihat ada anjing kecil di sini. Karena kasihan aku taruh payungku di sini," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun yang menaruhnya. Aku tadi melihat payung dan anjingnya," kata Hinata.

"Kau suka anjing?" tanya Naruto.

"Suka tapi mereka tidak suka aku," kata Hinata.

Hinata mencoba mendekati anjing kecil tersebut tetapi anjing itu menyalak kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin, Naruto-kun akhirnya juga harus tau. Aku itu pemburu, semua hewan tau jika pemburu sedang berada di dekatnya," kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Pemburu?"

"Apa Naruto-kun pernah mendengar Klan Hyuuga yang tidak pernah bisa hidup lama karena semacam virus yang bersemayam di tubuh mereka?" tanya Hinata yang sedang mencoba duduk bersila.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama klan itu. Dari pembicaraan kakek dan nenek sih," kata Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Kakekku bernama Jiraya, nenekku Tsunade".

"Na-Naruto-kun cucu mereka?"

"Iya, ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja, mereka itu penasehat klanku dan klan Uchiha," kata Hinata.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja Sasuke begitu saat bertemu mereka. Lalu ceritanya?"

"Klan Hyuuga harus bergantung klan Uchiha. Virus klan Uchiha bisa membunuh virus kami. Tapi ada beberapa kosekuensi yang harus diterima," Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami menjadi pemburu. Bisa dikatakan pemburu adalah saudara dekat dari vampire".

"..."

~X~

Ken : huaaaaaaa, gaje abissssssss...

Kei : iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *gelindingan*

Ken : huhuhuhuhu... *ngikut gelindingan*

Kei : gimana nih?

Ken : gak tau.

Kei : ada yang review gak ya?

Ken : jadi nyesek nih.

Kei : Kei juga galau nih.

Ken : pasrah aja lah.

Kei : tapi kalo banyak yang flame gimana?

Ken : biarin dah.

Kei : iya udah nih biar tenang minum dulu. *ngasih minum*

Ken : enggak ah.

Kei : kenapa? Gak suka ya? Huwaaaaaaaaa... *nangis guling-guling*

Ken : bukan itu. Karena LAKI GAK MINUM RASA-RASA.

Kei : -_- pasti gara-gara tweet misteri si Poconggg

Ken : anda benar!

Kei : BT ih. Reader review ye?

Ken : jadikan aku favoritmu!

Kei : review aja belum tentu, eh, minta fave -_-

Ken : kalau ingin tau rahasia cerita ini, reader bisa lihat homepage yang tertera di profil ffn kami :D

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : Profesor MK (?)

Genre : Romance/mystery

Rated : T semi M. Huahahah. *ketawa nista*. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan lho. Ratednya ganti M buat jaga-jaga tentang bloodynya, tenang saja, tidak ada lemonnya kok.

Warning : OOC (oke), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

A/N : yuhuuuuu~ termasuk update kilat gak nih? Lagi nganggur soalnya. Oke, check it out!

~X~

"Kami menjadi pemburu. Bisa dikatakan pemburu adalah saudara dekat dari vampire," kata Hinata.

"Jadi, yang dikatakan Sasuke benar," kata Naruto lesu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kemarin, saat pulang dari mengantarmu ke rumah, dia bilang bahwa dia adalah vampir. Seingatku dia bicara banyak tapi aku hanya ingat bagian itu. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya bilang 'aku pandai berakting kan'. Ternyata itu benar," kata Naruto.

"Dia menghilangkan ingatanmu," kata Hinata.

"Menghilangkan ingatanku?"

"Seperti memakan ingatan seseorang dengan cara menghipnotis. Seperti yang kulakukan kepada satpam saat aku menemui Itachi," kata Hinata.

"Dan Itachi, apa urusannya denganmu? Kenapa dia mengincarmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Meski virus dalam tubuhku sudah dijinakkan oleh virus Sasuke, virus ini masih hidup dalam tubuhku. Virus ini parasit untuk untukku tapi emas untuk para pemburu. Darahku, darah gadis Hyuuga, bagai narkoba untuk mereka. Ahaha," kata Hinata dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Jadi, semua keluargamu masih hidup?"

"Tidak. Satu-satunya anggota klan yang tersisa hanya aku dan kakakku. Ayah dan ibuku..."

Hinata merengkuh, meraih cincin yang menjadi bandulan kalungnya, terisak dalam rengkuannya.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Teringat apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu. Ditabrak saat menjemput Naruto kecil. Mati di depan mata Naruto kecil. Apa yang lebih mengenaskan daripada melihat kematian orang yang kita sayangi?

Naruto ikut menitikkan air mata, dia memeluk Hinata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun".

"..."

"Bisakah aku tidur layaknya manusia? Bisakah aku merasakan makanan yang enak? Bisakah aku tidak jadi anak berusia 16 tahun terus? Bisakah aku menua?"

"..."

"Ratusan tahun tidak punya cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kasih sayang dari orang tua bahkan kakakku. Bagaimana aku harus hidup tanpa romansa kehidupan?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau sudah menemukan 'true love'-mu?"

"Belum".

"Maukah Naruto-kun menjadi 'true love'-ku?"

"Pasti, aku mau Hinata. Aku mau".

~X~

Sasuke, dia sedang mengemudi. Menuju tempat yang entah dimana itu. Melihat sesuatu. Tapi bukan jalanan.

Dia melihat Naruto memeluk Hinata yang sedang terisak.

'_Naruto-kun, apakah kau sudah menemukan 'true love'-mu?'_

'_Belum'._

'_Maukah Naruto-kun menjadi 'true love'-ku?'_

'_Pasti, aku mau Hinata. Aku mau'._

Sasuke mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya. Merasakan bahaya dan merasa lebih hidup.

_Kau cemburu, Sas?_

'Ciiiiiiit,' gesekan roda mobil dan aspal jalanan terdengar.

_Kau cemburu, Hinata tidak menganggapmu sebagai soulmate-mu. _

_Bukankah kau merasa bahagia melihat Hinata selalu ada di sisimu?_

_Tapi kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hinata._

_Apa kau tidak sakit hati?_

_Kau bisa meminum darahnya._

_Fifty fifty_

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!"

~X~

"Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis berambut indigo yang bersandar di sampingnya.

"Kau tidur ya?" tampak senyum di bibir Naruto. Dia membelai rambut Hinata.

Naruto memandang jam tangannya.

"Pukul lima sore," gumamnya.

Naruto mem-paggyback Hinata. Berjalan menuju rumah kakek-neneknya.

Saat berjalan, tidak sengaja ada yang menabraknya dari belakang.

**Brukk**

"Ah~ gomen, Naruto-kun," kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Ah, Sakura, maaf tidak bisa mengambilkan bukumu yang jatuh," kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa," kata Sakura yang beranjak dari mengambil bukunya yang jatuh.

"Kau baru pulang dari latihan karate?"

"Iya, lalu, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ikut? Siapa yang kau gendong?"

"Oh, ini Hinata. Anak pindahan," kata Naruto.

"Si seram itu?"

"Si seram? Mereka menamainya begitu? Dia tidak seram kok. Dia manis, baik, pintar, hanya saja tidak bisa terbuka sama orang lain," kata Naruto.

"Manis? Dia tidak lebih baik dari aku," kata Sakura agak sebal.

"Ahaha, jelas itu. Kau itu cantik bukan manis. Tapi aku lebih suka anak manis," kata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ikut karate? Karena Hinata?" kata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin melihat anjing kecil yang dibuang di belakang sekolah. Lalu gadis ini datang dan aku lupa untuk kembali untuk megikuti klub. Untung aku tadi bilang Sai untuk membawa pulang tasku," jelas Naruto yang tak sadar Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cukup".

"Apa? Aku tak dengar," kata Naruto.

"Cukup, aku benci saat Naruto-kun membicarakan Si seram itu," kata Sakura yang langsung berlari menjauhi dua makhluk di belakangnya sampai dia menabrak seseorang.

"Itachi-nii".

"..."

~X~

_Naruto, cepat berlari. Cepat masuk ke dalam rumahmu!_

"Sasuke? Kau di mana?" Naruto melihat sekeliling tempat dia berdiri.

_Aku tidak berada di sekitarmu. Aku berada puluhan kilometer dari tempat kau berdiri. Cepat pergi dari situ. Masuk ke dalam rumah! Itachi di dekatmu._

"Itachi?"

_Iya. Tolong, jaga Hinata. Masuklah ke dalam rumah! Kami tidak akan bisa masuk jika tidak diijinkan._

"Kau sekarang di mana?" kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju rumahnya.

_Aku? Aku bahkan tak tau di mana sekarang. Aku lemah di tempat gelap ini. Darahku nyaris habis._

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sas?"

"Sas? Kau masih di sana?" kata Naruto sambil berlari.

_Halo makanan?_

"Sialan!" umpat Naruto dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya. 'Untung setiap pagi aku latihan,' pikir Naruto.

_Percuma kau berlari. Tidak ada gunanya._

"Coba saja kalau bisa".

_Sempat-sempatnya kau bicara di tengah berlarimu._

'Akhirnya gerbang rumah,' pikir Naruto. 'Tetapi pintu rumah di kunci! Sial!'

"Baa-chan! Tolong buka pintu! Naruto kebelet pipis!" kata Naruto sambil teriak.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab seseorang dari dalam.

_Dasar bodoh! _

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Suasana menjadi lebih gelap.

Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto langsung pergi ke dalam rumah dan menendang pintunya dengan keras.

**Brakk**

**Brukk**

"Dasar, anak muda sekarang main tendang saja!" umpat Tsunade.

"Sebentar, siapa yang kau gendong? Lalu kenapa suaranya 'brakk brukk'? Harusnya kan hanya sekali. Berarti ada yang menabrak pintu".

"Hosh, hosh, hosh. Ternyata orang tua sekarang kurang kritis ya".

**Bletakk**

"Dasar anak duren! Masih umur 16 tahun tapi udah bawa gadis ke rumah nenek! Jangan-jangan sikapmu di rumah juga gini ya?" omel Tsunade.

"Aduh. Biarkan aku bernafas dulu! Masih ngos-ngosan nih," kata Naruto sambil merebahkan Hinata di sofa.

"I-i-ito Princess Hyuuga?"

"..."

~TBC~

Ken : *mukulin kepala sendiri*

Kei : *bantuin mukulin kepala Ken*

Ken : heh! Apa maksudmu?

Kei : aku kasian kamu harus mukulin sendiri.

Ken : swt. Saya pusing gara-gara gak nyantumin 'TBC' di chapter 5 =w=

Kei : UAPAAAAAAA?

Ken : elu baru sadar?

Kei : huhuhuhuhuhuh *nangis guling-guling*

Ken : basi ah~

Kei : mimpi apa aku? Kenapa hidupku begini? APA SALAHKU?

Ken : BIASA AJA KALEEEEEEEEE! *treak pake toa*

Kei : difavorit ya!

Ken : direview saja juga udah cukup.

Kei : jangan ditawar #iklan dari a**s

Ken : mau gaya? Pake c**vil

Kei : langsung dapet tanpa beli paket #iklan dari A*

Ken : aah~ udah udah, buyar!

Kei : FAV!

Ken : SUBCRIBE!

Kei : FAV!

Ken : SUBCRIBE!

Kei : FAV AND SUBCRIBE!

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
